Brenna's Gift
by lovinglovers828
Summary: Brittany and Santana have been trying for a baby for a while now and it's just not happening. Brittany gets word about this awesome agency she can't wait to tell her wife. When they looked into adopting they didn't expect to get slapped with life lessons from a seventeen year old girl named Brenna, who is carrying their unborn baby. "I believe he was always meant to be yours."
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or the characters. Just my plot yo.

* * *

Brittany stared at the blue negative on the white stick. Her hands had gripped the edge of the sink and they were nearly white at the knuckles and stretching beyond belief. She begged herself not to bawl, but like always- meaning whenever a negative line taunted her- she did, in fact, cry. Not the full on sob that made her eyes and cheeks red and puffy and her nose drip with snot. That always put Santana in frenzy. Eleven years and her wife still felt strangely out of her element when Brittany cried.

So instead of doing that, Brittany let two tears drop before she gently wiped them away. She had to be mindful of not ruining her perfectly done make up. She had known it wasn't a smart idea to do the test before Santana's work party.

She sighed heavily and wiped at her nose then grimaced when she realized that it was snot on the back of her hand and not tears. Brittany was washing her hands when Santana walked into their huge master bathroom.

Santana's eyes flickered to the stick on the counter where the stupid negative could be clearly seen then up at Brittany's slightly red eyes.

"Oh Brittany." Santana mumbled before stepping closer and slipping her arms around her wife's waist. She pressed her lips between Brittany's exposed shoulder blades then her cheek onto Brittany's back.

Santana wanted to say something. She did, but what could she say that she hadn't already said?

"Britt…" Santana started.

Brittany whined and turned abruptly around in Santana's arms, catching her wife a little off guard. Santana quickly regained what little balance she had and held Brittany. Blonde hair cascaded all over Santana's shoulder as Brittany dug her face into the sweet smell of Santana's skin.

Santana rubbed Brittany's back that was exposed and briefly wonder why she hadn't seen this dress before the party. She pushed the thought away as she held Brittany and watched as her hope fell away with her tears.

It only took a moment for Brittany to speak and when she did Santana's heart nearly shattered.

"Thirteen times." Brittany hiccupped into Santana's skin. Her voice was thick with sorrow and Santana could basically feel the precious pout. "We've tried thirteen times, San. I don't think I can-"

Brittany cut herself off. A large lump in her throat prevented her from finishing her sentence. If she said those words it would mean giving up and she really didn't want to.

Santana hushed Brittany as a sobbed escaped her wife throat. Brittany was surprised any sound at all could come from her.

"I know it's hard." Santana whispered and she immediately wanted to smack herself.

As if Brittany was on the same page of thought, she scoffed, warm air hitting Santana's neck. Brittany held tighter onto Santana despite her action.

Santana had to smirk. Of course Brittany wouldn't be really made at her. "Alright, maybe I don't _really_ know, but I've been here by your side every time and it hits me hard too." She explained, her fingers dancing across bare hips.

Again with the bare skin! Maybe Brittany didn't show Santana the dress because she would for sure have ruined it trying to quickly take it off.

Wait back to the task at hand. Wife needs you, Santana.

Pull it together.

Brittany felt bad for scoffing. She shook her head immediately and retracted her face from Santana's neck. Her cheeks were stained with tears. Santana wiped at her cheeks gently. "No, I'm sorry. I know that. I'm just being a brat because I can't make a brat." She mumbled playing with the fabric on Santana's chest.

"Just a little bit, pumpkin." Santana teased. She poked at her wife's sides and Brittany squirmed away from her touch only to lean back onto the counter with her hands on Santana's hips. Santana winked at her and felt confident she didn't look like a twitching fool.

Brittany rolled her blue eyes then cupped Santana's cheek, grazing her thumb over her wife's cheek.

To Santana it strangely felt like Brittany was comforting her and not the other way around. Brittany always seemed to do that whenever she was upset and not Santana. Doing that made Brittany happy so Santana was not going to tell her otherwise.

"What shall we do now, my love?" Brittany said with a sad smile.

Santana scrunched her nose and leaned in to kiss Brittany gently on the mouth. "Whatever you want to do, baby" She mumbled against Brittany's lips. She held her lips to Brittany's before pulling away, her eyes immediately going to Brittany's cleveage.

How much skin is she going to show?

No.

The real question is: How much _restraint _can Santana show?

Minimum. Bare minimum.

Brittany cleared her throat and Santana pretended that she was fixing on of her straps. She grinned up at Brittany who scoffed, but smiled.

Then as if remembering why they were in the bathroom in the first place, her face bunched up and she puffed her cheeks out then blew out air, making Santana laugh. Santana also wanted to kissed her again because her breath smelled as great as she tasted.

Focus, Santana.

"I think we should pause on the baby making" Brittany said warily. She looked down at Santana's neck. "Just for a while." she flickered her eyes up at Santana and found sweet, genuine eyes staring at her.

"You sure?" Santana asked, tilting her head to the side with a raised eyebrow.

Brittany opened her mouth then closed it. She sighed before nodding solemnly.

"Okay."

"Okay." Brittany repeated with a sigh.

There was way too much sad in the air so Brittany took the position to her advantage and slid her hands down Santana's sides.

Santana hummed in appreciation.

Brittany leaned into closely to Santana. She was just close enough to kiss Santana when said wife pulled away with a smirk. Brittany immediately pouted.

"Heeeey." Brittany whined.

Santana stepped back again. "We have a thing." She said. Her eyes flickered to the pee stick. "Unless you wanna stay in." she said quickly with a frown.

Brittany shook her head with a small smile. "Nooo, we can't. This is big! You're about to get handed over a company, babe." She could barely contain her excitement for her wife. It was glorious and such an honor and really Brittany just wanted to buy her the world and then some.

It put a smile on her face whenever she was reminded of out awesome Santana was. She was proud.

Brittany leaned in, keeping her hands behind her back to show that she wasn't trying to pull something funny, kissed Santana on the corner of the mouth and turned back to the mirror to fix her make up.

**Brenna'sGift***

The party was in full swing when the two lovers finally decided to grace everyone with their presence. It was actually a great distraction. As soon as they walked in it was like Quinn knew it. She swooped in and dragged Brittany away to the dance floor.

Where she stayed for at least most of the night.

She didn't sit down until Santana promptly dragged her away and gently shoved her in a seat. That however didn't stop Brittany from tapping her feet under the table and rapping to the music lyrics. She was crazy. She so was. She was out of breath and she still wanted to dance. Brittany really wanted to dance with Santana but she was way too busy having an animated conversation with Rachel about Stevie, Quinn and Rachel's baby girl.

They were going on about Stevie getting spaghetti in her hair or something. Would have been totally cute to see, but Brittany's mind was elsewhere. Baby talk made her sad and she didn't want to be a party pooper, so when she spotted Quinn at the bar, she kissed Santana on the cheek and made a bee line for the other blonde.

"Faberry!"Brittany squealed like a drunk.

She hadn't had a drink the whole night. She was one of those naturally excitable people. Seriously, a new pencil could make her squeal with delight and do a happy dance.

Quinn didn't even spare a glance back to know it was Brittany. Brittany wrapped her arms around Quinn, restricting her movement to drinking her fruity drink.

"Hi, Brittany." She said softly with a smile.

Brittany removed her arms and plopped down into the empty stool to Quinn's side, grinning widely the whole time.

Quinn looked at her best friend over her drink with a raised eyebrow. Something was off about her, Quinn decided. Yes, Brittany was a very happy person all the time, but she seemed extra happy. Maybe she was even forcing to be happy.

Brittany stiffened under her gaze, slightly. She averted her gaze to Quinn's drink. "What are you drinking?"

Quinn's eyebrow went higher than Brittany thought possible. "Mint Margarita"

Brittany blinked. "They have that here?" she staged whispered.

Quinn merely nodded.

Brittany took in a sharp breath and looked around for a bartender. Before she could call one over she glanced back a Santana, trying to telepathically get her attention. Of course it didn't work. However when Brittany was about to bust a vein, Santana just so happened to look her way.

Oh yeah now you look Santana.

Again Brittany tried to telepathically ask her if she should drink even though they aren't trying again.

Santana nodded and smiled slightly before winking at Brittany. She then turned back to converse with Rachel.

Santana could read her mind. It was official. Now they just needed to open a mind reading business and attach it to this entertainment company.

Yes. It will happen.

Brittany sighed then waved over a bartender who took her order and went about making it.

Quinn was surprised Brittnay order something with alchol. It would be the first drink Brittany's had , that Quinn knew of, in months. That was when she figured out why Brittany was forcing happiness. It was wrong and unnatural and she had to make her real happy.

Pause. Mind blow.

Quinn shook her head and looked at Brittany as her friend slowly sipped from her drink. Brittany felt that sensation that someone was watching her. She cranked her head to the side to find Quinn eyeing her.

"What?" Brittany asked around her small black straw.

"Nothing." Quinn shrugged. "Just-uh, when did you start drinking again? I thought you stopped because of... reasons." She asked awkwardly. Quinn darted her eyes around to see if anyone were around.

Yes, people were around and no, they did not care for their silly code conversations.

The straw fell out of Brittany's mouth as she sighed heavily. She bit her lip and rolled her eyes at how weak she was. She was nearly to tears again.

"Yeah, well those reasons are being put on hold." Brittany said a little bitter. Not a Quinn though. Just at the whole situation.

Quinn nodded in understanding. She placed her drink down and went in for the kill. The kill being a huge hug filled with love and more love.

With a lot of love added.

Brittany sighed and gently pushed her away before sticking out her tongue at her best friend.

Quinn sat back in her seat and debating on telling her about this organization.

Just as another song came on, Quinn made the decision.

**Brenna'sGift***

Brittany's knee bounced nervously as she waited for Santana to come home. The clock was deliberately being a slow fucker. Brittany knew that and it took everything in her to not throw it across the room and swear at it.

However, she had managed. Santana walked into their house at 5:20pm

Brittany gave her a moment to settle before pouncing her with questions about her day to warm her up.

Santana did her normal routine. She put her purse up. She disliked using a briefcase very much and now that she was owner of her job she could do anything she wanted.

Within reason of course.

Brittany's wife then walked into the kitchen where the blonde was sitting atop the counter. She gave her a kiss and went about taking her tight bun out of her head. Santana's long dark hair cascaded down her back and Brittany could smell her strawberry shampoo in Santana's hair.

Brittany momentarily forgot what she wanted to say to Santana.

"How was work, honey?" Brittany asked with a smile as Santana settled in between her thighs. Santana's hand decided to wander across Brittany thighs making her turn to putty.

Santana hummed.

Not an actually answer, but Brittany will take it as a good day.

Brittany hummed back at her as she leaned in more to receive another kiss.

Okay, the kiss resulted to some heavy fondling and removing of clothing like Brittany's shirt and Santana's black blazer and white blouse.

"San." Brittany whined, trying to pull back. "I wanna talk." She pouted.

Santana bit Brittany's pouty lower lip which only let a deep raspy moan escape from her throat.

"Okay." Santana whispered against her lips. Brittany knew she didn't have her wife's full attention so to get attention she slapped Santana's ass hard.

"Listen to me!" Brittany demanded playfully.

Santana jumped at the pain and rubbed at her ass. "Ouch, meanie." Santana pouted.

Brittany rolled her eyes and pushed Santana's hand away and proceeding to rub the sore area.

"Sorry." Brittany half meant that. She smirked then kissed the corner of Santana's mouth.

"You don't mean that." Santana retorted back, narrowing her eyes.

Brittany threw her head back and laughed. "Well listen to me next time and your ass won't have to pay the price." She said giving Santana's bottom a light pat before leaned back.

Santana sighed sharply and rolled her eyes. She resisted the urge to take Brittany on the counter with her chest exposed like that. She blinked to clear her head then looked into Brittany's blue eyes.

"Alright, I'm all ears, baby." Santana said, placing her good, well behaved hands on Brittany's thighs. "What's up, Britt-Britt?"

Brittany smiled at the old nickname. She leaned in to kiss Santana again but stopped herself because she would never be able to talk. Not until someone's name was being screamed. Loudly.

That name would be Brittany, by the way.

Anywho.

"I wanted to talk about…" she trailed off. Her gaze shifted to the papers she's printed out from the website. She grabbed from them hoping the words would come easier to her. "This." Brittany looked at the page before handing them to Santana, so she could read them or whatever.

Santana cocked an eyebrow but scanned the pages. Brittany shifted nervously on the counter as Santana's warm eyes changed to hard and calculating. Santana held her left hand firmly to Brittany's thigh to keep her from moving so much.

"It-It- It's just an idea. I, uh, know- know that we said that we were going to pause but um, it's just an…idea." She scrabbled, stumbling over her words. Her breath was picking up and she was hella nervous of Santana's reaction.

Santana nodded absentmindedly.

Brittany patiently waited for Santana's responds as she flipped through the pages.

Patient meaning biting her nails and concentrating on her breathing.

When Santana's hair fell into her face, Brittany weaved it back behind her ear, making Santana look up at her sharply with watery eyes.

Brittany was alarmed so the first thing she did was wrap her arms around her baby and pull her into her chest.

"San, what's wrong?" Brittany asked a little panicky.

Santana shook her head and pulled back from Brittany gently. She wiped at her eyes and laughed lightly. "I'm fine, Britt." She nodded, smiling brightly. "I'm just happy."

Brittany blinked. "Okay. Well, warn me next time." She mumbled and crossed her arms over her chest embarrassed at being so panicked.

Santana smiled and pried her arms apart to take her arms. "Brittany, look at me."

Brittany looked up at Santana threw her blonde hair. Santana attempted to push it back but it wasn't happening.

"You wanna adopt?" Santana asked, softly. Love pouring from her voice.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah. If we can't make a baby, I'd be just as happy adopting a baby." She said honestly and really kind of shy.

Santana grinned brightly, all her teeth were showing. "Britt, I would love to adopt a baby with you." She leaned into Brittany and smacked her lips against her wife's hard.

Then they discussed adopting a baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we gooooo. This chapter is Brenna Collins POV. Thank you, lovers for reviewing and following and all that good stuff!It really means a lot and I'm just glad someone is getting enjoyment out of this story as much as I am with writing it. Now on with the show.**

**Disclaimers: Don't own Glee or the Glee characters. Just my plot and Brenna Collins. **

She could feel the slight baby bump underneath her hand as she pressed it gently against her thin tee shirt. She was a whooping eleven weeks preggers and she was surprised every morning when she woke up. Her life was more in resemblance to 50 first dates.

Except there's no dates. Just short forgetfulness…

That comes back after she profusely vomits in her toilet.

Yep. That was her bright and sunny morning. Every freaking morning for the past few weeks. It was getting old really, _really _fast.

Brenna frowned at an odd title of the colossal amount of books on one shelf. She couldn't pronounce it. Heck, she didn't even know if it was English. That would explain it. She sighed and continued to pace around the office of one of the few adoption agents.

Whenever Brenna thought heard or thought the word agent she was immediately brought to _Spy Kids_ and how she wished she were a spy kid. She would be a Spy Kid of course. A Secret Agent is what the adults are called. She thinks anyways. She could be like Jessica Alba in the newest _Spy Kids_ movie. Kicking butt threw contractions.

She looked down at her forming bump.

No. No that would not be wise.

Stay out of fiction, Brenna. Fiction gets you in trouble.

Maybe she could look into being a spy after the baby is born.

God, what will happen after she pushed the giant baby head out of her vagina?

She shook her head, completely horrified that she had not one idea what she was going to do after the baby was put into good, clean hands.

One day at a time.

Psh. It was hard to go one hour at a time.

Just as Brenna made her thirteenth roundabout in the office, the agent came in with a phony apologetic expression.

"I'm so sorry, Miss. Collins." He apologized as he walked to his desk at a pace that was slower than a small.

To Brenna, anyways. Brenna was surely figuring out that her once great patience was now waning as she went further into her pregnancy.

"Brenna. It's just Brenna."

The agent looked up at her and grinned professionally.

Professionally equals not really caring either way.

A shiver ran down her spine. Brenna didn't know if it was the way the agent looked or that she had to pee again for the umpteenth time. She was thinking the latter.

"Right." He chuckled, humorlessly. "Well, _Brenna_, I'm sorry about the delay."

Brenna didn't like the way he said her name. It sounded creepy and she should have never said anything. She also didn't like how he didn't give a reason as to why he was late to a very important appointment that was scheduled to weeks in advance. Brenna didn't have anything to do after this meeting, but this agent, Drew was his name, was wasting her precious time.

She made a mental note to complain to his boss. Whoever that was.

She would find out.

"Let's get down to business." He began when he sat down in his seat.

Brenna mentally nodded in approval. He wasted no time with bullshit small talk and she liked that about him. He was probably trying to make up for rudely being late.

Prob not though.

He flipped through some profile of Brenna as he spoke facts about her.

"Brenna Collins. 17 years old. Graduated McKinley High School. Graduated with a Advanced High School Diploma."

She could hear the judgment all up in his voice when he read that last fact. She could even see the utter disappointment. He had no right to be disappointed in her. He didn't even know her.

She hated him and she wanted to walk out of his office in cry. She didn't do it though.

Something she's learned since she found out she was with child: people will always judge you when they don't know your story. You just gotta keep going.

Like Dory the fish said. Except she said "Just keep swimming".

It had the same meaning.

Okay, so it was not exactly the smarted action to get pregnant, but, like always, she didn't mean for it to happen and that made her feel bad. She knew she should have double checked that condom Jake Puckerman had. Of course she didn't because he was her best friend and she trusted him.

Jake apologized every day for that.

"It's already done, dude." She had said to him after the third time he apologized. "Now be a goof baby daddy and help me figure this out." Brenna had been looking at different agencies at the time.

Jake picked this one out. She was again questioning her trust with the guy.

"Graduated early?" _just so you could get knocked up._ He didn't say it, but that's what he was thinking and Brenna fought the sudden urge to smack him in upside his head with his nameplate.

She took a long breath before sighing. "No. Philadelphia school system took me in at four." Brenna explained with a weak smirk.

He grinned in understanding and went back to the file.

That was how the entire appointment went. He'd read her file aloud and then ask some judgmental question and she'd answer it sharply and shortly.

Brenna was stressed out more than relaxed when she stumbled out of Drew's office. She went straight to the public bathroom to empty out her bladder.

As she was finishing up her business, someone walked in and went straight for the sink. Brenna slipped out of the bathroom and saw a blonde woman washing her hands.

She was stunning, hands down and it completely caught Brenna off guard. Brenna went over to the sink to wash her hands to keep her from looking like a weirdo. The woman looked at herself in the mirror for a moment before glancing at Brenna who was wiping her hands dry.

Brittany caught sight of the baby bump forming on Brenna's stomach. She smiled at the girl.

Brenna caught her looking and grinned. "I think I have to go again. This pregnant gig is deff not what I signed up for." Brenna mumbled, jokingly.

Brittany chuckled. "Frequent urination is most common and most annoying symptom of pregnancy." She said.

"So you've been pregnant." Brenna sighed heavily of relief. " I'm glad I'm not the only one." She chuckled.

Brittany smiled slightly and shook her head. "Uh, no. I haven't. I just know… a lot." She said, tightly.

Brenna immediately remembered where they were. Brenna nodded easily.

She liked the blonde woman. She had this easy atmosphere around her and Brenna liked that very much. She hoped the family that adopted her kid would be like her.

Brenna had an idea.

"Sooo, are you here to like adopt a kid?" Brenna asked with a grin.

Brenna had no time to beat around the bush. Just call her Brenna straightforward-and-no-bullshit Collins.

Brittany didn't seem at all surprised at the bold question. She liked the girl. She was up-front. Like herself.

"Actually yes, but it seems harder than the website made it sound." Brittany chuckled, humorlessly.

"You wanna adopt mine?"

Smooth. Real smooth.

At that Brittany blinked. And blinked again. And again.

Brenna started to think that was stupid and wanted to make a run for the door.

"I mean it would require paper work and such, but still…I kind of get this good vibe from you. And I always listen to my good vibes." Brenna nodded with pursed lips and she rocked on the tips of her tops and her heel.

Brittany beamed. "I get a good vibe from you too uh…"

"Brenna. Brenna Collins." She grinned brightly.

**Brenna'sGift**

Brenna and Brittany exchanged formalities in the bathroom and then head to Brittany's agent, who was way more friendly and likeable than Drew. Ugh

In that office, she met Santana, Brittany's wife and she was even more delighted with the idea of the two raising the kid growing in her. Santana was friendly, but she had that scrutinizing look in her eye. Good. She was gonna be an awesome parent. Brenna liked her.

This meeting went so much better that the other and when the exchange was over Brenna was extremely lighter. She bid her goodbyes to the future parents her baby and went about her day.

She was way pumped and more confident about this whole adoption agency. Maybe it was just Drew that was a jerk.

At the meeting they spoke about various things and the agent, Emma Phillsbury, was impressed that they knew what they wanted in the adoption. There was just one thing that the two married women and Brenna weren't sure on. They were still iffy on if they wanted a opened adoption or a semi opened adoption or just a closed adoption even though they know the mother of the baby. Brenna hadn't thought that much about it, but she wasn't gonna make a decision until she got to know the couple better.

Her ride home was filled with Iggy Azalea and Cher Lloyd. She was still mumbling the words to "Fancy" when she walked into the door.

"Look who's here."

Kitty stood in the kitchen over the stove cooking something that smelled good and made Brenna's stomach growl.

"I'm hoooome!" Brenna shouted throughout the house. She grinned at Kitty when she scoffed and went about stirring whatever was in the pot.

Kitty was her best friend. They've known each other since they were five. That was when Brenna's parents passed away and Kitty's parents took her in. Ms. Wilde loved her like her own. So, it's understandable that it's upsetting that Brenna got pregnant at a young age, but still she didn't treat her differently. She didn't chastise her. She didn't disown her. She stood by her and she understood that things happen and when things happen you have to make it better. Brenna was making better with giving her baby up for adoption.

Gosh, that sounds bad.

"How was your appointment, dear?" Ms. Wilde asked as she strutted into the kitchen. She went straight to the stove and bumped Kitty away muttering something about it burning and Kitty stirring it wrong. Kitty rolled her eyes and went over to hug Brenna then got down to the level of her tummy to talk to the baby. It was Brenna's turn to roll her eyes. She let Kitty be though.

"The first one was horrible. The second, after I empty my bladder, was so much better." She then went on to explain the first meeting and then the second. She told them about Brittany and Santana and how much she liked the two and how she wanted them to adopt the baby. Kitty wasn't really listening. She was telling the baby about when Jake came over with a huge bag of Reeses for Brenna.

"Well, that's nice sweet heart." Mrs. Wilde began. "If they end up adopting the baby, that would be good for them. More children need to be brought up in an open minded family." She nodded, agreeing with herself.

Brenna snickered, but nodded. "That's exactly what I thought." Brenna looked down at Kitty who was still having a one side conversation with the baby. " You know they can't hear you right?" Brenna teased.

Kitty slapped at her thigh and stood up to straighten out her skirt. "I know, but still. It's the thought that counts." She sniffed then walked over one of the cabinets and threw a bag of candy at her.

It was Reeses. Mother lode.

"Yeeesss." Brenna hissed as she stared on opening the bag.

Ms. Wilde swiftly snatched the bag from Brenna's hands. "No candy before dinner."

Brenna pouted, but nodded. She went to the kitchen grabbed a water bottle and grabbed Kitty's wrist before headed up stairs to the room they kind of shared, kind of didn't share.

She plopped on Kitty's fluffy bed and groaned when she started to realized that her boobs were sore. Kitty knew what the groan meant and didn't ask what was wrong. She just sat beside her best friend and hummed "Signed, Sealed, Delivered" by Stevie Wonder.

Brenna laid there for a moment before she spoke. "So Jake came over?" she asked in a uninteresting tone. Truthfully, she was interested, but that was only because she wanted to know if he came to apologize again today. He already sent her a text this morning and Brenna was losing track.

Kitty leaned back on the bed beside Brenna and said "Yup." She paused. "He said he was sorry and that if you need anything just call him."

"I need the world in my hands." Brenna said seriously. She turned her head to the side and looked at Kitty with a thoughtful look. "Do you think he can get me the world?"

"Yes. Yes you could." Kitty replied sagely. She smirked at Brenna then went to play with the bracelets on Brenna's wrist.

Kitty and Brenna have always been close, so the action was unsurprising to Brenna.

"Soooo, you're really gonna go through with it?" Kitty asked quietly. She looked at Brenna through her eyelashes. "With the adoption?"

Brenna sighed and it made a funny noise because her lips were smacked together. She giggled slightly but recovered quickly to answer Kitty's question. "Yea, Kit. I'm really gonna do it."

"You really like Brittany and Santana?"

Brenna banged her shoulder with Kitty's and smirked. "So you were listening?" she joked. Kitty rolled her eyes and grinned. "Yes. I think their quite swell." She said in a pretty good British accent.

Kitty snorted but nodded. She took Brenna's hand in hers and squeezed it tightly.

"I will be right by your side, Bee." Kitty grinned at her.

Brenna knew she was gonna be by her side even if she had to drag Kitty all the way. There was no way she was doing this alone. She was gonna avoid that at all costs.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Next Chapter here we come! Enjoy**

* * *

Brittany's gotten to a point in her life where she just didn't give a damn. She just didn't care weather or not she was an adult, which is why she was doing a handstand against the wall. She's been holding it for about forty five seconds and really she was proud of herself. That's pretty long considering she hasn't done anything to physical with her arms in the past year or so.

Sure, she should be perfecting a dance number for this client, but honestly she had no interest in that. It bored her to death and standing upside down was way more interesting.

Now if only she could hold it for another-

Brittany's arms gave in and she tumbled forward, landing on her butt hard. She stood still hoping Santana didn't hear that. She held her breath and closed her eyes as she heard the tale-tell sign of her wife venturing towards her office.

Santana stood in the door way of Brittany's office/dance studio and gave her a weird look. "Where you doing handstands again?"

Brittany pursed her lips and looked up at her. She shrugged "I think so. I don't remember." She crawled over to some random papers on the floor and started to look through them or at least act like she was looking at them with a purpose.

Santana rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Brittany on the hard wood floor.

Brittany sighed heavily "Don't you have something better to do? You're always around me. It's annoying." she deadpanned. She suppressed a grin as Santana shoved her shoulder, lightly.

"That's just rude." Santana laughed.

Brittany remained looking at her papers, ignoring Santana.

"Are you not talking to me, Britt-Britt?" Santana asked with a smirk.

"Geez, I must be hearing things. I surely thought I was alone." Brittany said with an irritated look.

Santana plucked the papers from Brittany's hands, knowing full well she wasn't even reading it.

"Hey!"

The brunette ignored Brittany's protest and started to tickle her. It didn't take long for Brittany to squeal and squirm away from her wife's devilish fingers.

"Nono, Just- stop- please!" Brittany shouted between short burst of breathe.

"What? I'm sorry?! I thought you weren't acknowledging me!"

"No! I would never, San!" Brittany pouted, still trying to get away from her.

Santana's hands stilled "No?" Santana smirked with an eyebrow raised.

Brittany shook her head. "No. That's just rude. Who do you think I am?"

Santana scoffed but got up from straddling Brittany's waist before heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Brittany pouted, lifting up using her elbows to steady her.

Santana looked over her shoulder and said "You have work to do." She turned around and gave Brittany a pointed look. "Do it." she demanded. "And no more handstands. I don't want to pay for a broken tail bone."

Brittany sloppily saluted her wife. "yes, ma'am"

Santana rolled her eyes and threw the nearest thing she could reach at Brittany. It just so happened that the thing was a pillow from the couch and not a photo frame or anything pointy.

Brittany went back to actual work. It was boring but she summon all strengthen she had to make sure everything was perfect and nothing was out of place because knowing Santana, she'd want everything to be perfect. Brittany really wished she wasn't doing choreography for a lame thirteen year old boy that would completely get butchered by said thirteen year old.

The teen's name was Ryder Lynn. He was a lanky blonde boy who reminded Brittany of a young Justin Bieber. She really hoped this kid had better sense. However she had to give Ryder credit for having pretty cool songs. You know, for a thirteen year old boy.

At around 5pm, she managed to be somewhat satisfied with the choreography and heading to her bathroom for a shower. Santana was probably getting ready for dinner with Brenna and her family. Brittany was the one to arrange it. She didn't know if that was weird or not, but she didn't care. She liked Brenna and thought she was a pretty good kid. Yeah, she's pregnant, but she's a good kid. Brittany isn't one to judge so she let that be.

Santana, however, judged all day everyday. She wasn't as harsh as she was when they were younger but she can still make a grown man cry. Santana thought many things about Brenna. One being that she was pretty brave to go through with a pregnancy and give the baby up for adoption. That gave Brenna some points in Santana's book.

"Do you think it'll be weird?" Brittany asked after she'd gotten out of the shower and sat on the bathroom counter to watch Santana put on her make up.

"What would be weird about it?" Santana asked as she applied mascara. She set it down once she was done and turned to Brittany.

Brittany shrugged. "I don't know. Do adoptive parents normally have dinner with the girl who's baby their taking? It just seems weird, you know?" Brittany opened a tube of lip gloss and applied it to Santana's lips.

Santana thanked her then took the tube from Brittany's hand and replacing it with her own hand.

"Britt, it actually may be a little weird. I don't know how many adoptive parents do this, but everyone's different. Also you were the one who set this whole thing up. You wouldn't have done it if you didn't think it felt right."

**Brenna'sGift**

Brenna sat a bar stool, watching Ms. Wilde cook her favorite meal. Lasagna.

"Smells good, Ms. Wilde." Brenna said, knowing that Karen Wilde would through her a stern look at using her last name.

"Brenna, call me Ms. Wilde again and you'll be sleeping with Woody outside." Karen told the young girl behind her.

Brenna chuckled. "Sorry, _Mom." _ she said, mockingly.

Karen swiftly threw a dish towel at her which it the girl in the face. Brenna srunched up her nose and tossed the towel in the sink. "Nasty."

Karen nodded, proud of her accomplishment and went about her tasks.

Kitty came clambering down the stairs. No seriously, she slipping on a stair and came clambering down only stopping when she was at the bottom. She wore a pout, but quickly stood up and looked around to see if anyone saw. When the coast was clear she strutted into the kitchen like nothing happened.

"You fell." Brenna stated the obvious.

"No duh, Sherlock." Kitty snapped with an eye roll.

"Did you slip on that lose part of the carpet?" Karen asked, nonchalantly.

Kitty only huffed and went about taking the seat next to Brenna.

"She did. She definitely did." Brenna nodded. "It's okay Kitty." She patted her friends and sympathetically.

"Oh whatever. That's gonna kill someone. It needs to get fix before you slip and fall." Kitty mumbled angrily.

Karen stirred up a pot of vegetables as she said. "Don't worry, Noah Puckerman is coming over to fix that."

The two girls scrunched up their faces. "Ew." Brenna said, displeased.

"He's gonna be in our house. Make sure he doesn't touch anything." Kitty told her mom while shuddering.

Karen ignored her girls and continued cooking.

Not even five minutes passed before the doorbell rung.

All Brenna's nerves that she pinned up somewhere came crashing down in that second. All her worries and fears swarmed around her head. What if they didn't want the baby anymore?

What if they thought the family was weird?

What if they didnt like her anymore?

It just sucked and she didn't like it.

Everyone else looked at Brenna who hadn't moved. Kitty made a move towards the door.

"Do you want me to?" her best friend asked.

Brenna blinked and shook her head. She stood up and went for the door. As she went she brushed her nervousness aside and opened the door.

Standing on her door step were the beautiful Pierce-Lopez'. Brenna lips broke into a huge smile. All nervousness gone and forgotten because she remembered who was adopting her kid and she remembered she was confident in her choice just by the atmosphere they brought. It was similar to Brenna's own mom. It was homey and nice and sweet and kind and just everything Brenna could ask for.

She had no worries and she'd hold onto that whenever that creepy anxiety got to her.

**Brenna's Gift**

Dinner went well. At least in Brittany's opinion. After entering the Wilde home, Brenna quickly introduced them to Kitty and Karen as her mother and sister. Karen gave the two married women a hug each and started up easy conversation with them. Brenna and Kitty chimed in always teasing Karen and Brittany declared to herself that she definitely liked the Wilde's.

The lasagna Karen made was delicious and Brittany told the mother of two just that. Karen said that she'd give her the recipe because knowing Brenna, the baby will come out demanding they get pasta. They all laughed as Brenna just ignored that she was being joked. She didn't care.

Pasta was her thing.

When everyone was done, dessert was offered and Brenna and Brittany volunteered to get it as the others started to talk about whether kittens or tea cup pigs were cuter.

Brenna thought that was a stupid argument. Kittens for the win. Duh.

"Tea cup pigs are cute but I'd rather have a dozen kittens who a box trained." Brittany said thoughtfully as she handed Brenna a plate to put pie on.

"Here, Here." Brenna agreed, plopping a huge slice on a plate and mentally claiming it hers.

"Do you have any pets?" Brittany asked, handing another plate to her.

Brenna nodded. "A German Shepard named Woody. He's in the back because he got into the flour and Karen didn't want to have to clean again before you guys came. He's super sweet though. If you want we can bring him back in. That is if he is clean." Brenna pursed her lips, hoping Woody didn't chew up his doggy house again.

Brittany smiled widely and nodded. "Yeah. I'd love that. My dog will totally think I was cheating on him when I get home."

"What kind of dog?" Brenna asked, scooping vanilla ice cream on each plate.

"Siberian Husky"

"No way! That's awesome. I love those dogs!" Brenna said as they walked back into the dining room with a plate in each hand.

Well, Brittany had three and Brenna was jealous she could do that.

They set the plates down to their owners and dug in.

"Slow down, garbage disposal." Kitty said to Brenna.

Brenna looked up at her sister and kicked her lightly under the table. "I'm with child. I do what I want." she said simply.

Kitty snorted and continued to eat.

Brenna looked as Santana chuckled and realized she hadn't spent much time with her. Granted that she hadn't spent much time with either of the married women, she still felt some distant between herself and Santana.

"So, Santana what do you do?" Brenna asked, abandoning her plate of half eaten ice cream and apple pie.

Santana looked up at the young girl with a warm grin, "I own an entertainment company."

"Snixx Entertainment?" Kitty asked quickly. She too abandoned her plate.

Santana raised her eye brows in surprise, but nodded. "How did you-"

"I keep up to date on entertainment news and you looked familiar." Kitty said simply with a shrug.

Santana nodded in acceptance.

'Owning a business is a huge accomplishment."

"Anyone can own a business, but only the best can run one. " Brenna said with a smile. "You must be the best." Brenna nodded, sure of herself.

Santana half-smiled and looked down bashfully at her plate.

"She is. She definitely is." Brittany boasted about her wife with a wide grin.

Santana's cheeks tinted pink as she tired to glare at her wife. They all laughed.

Brenna looked at the people in front of her and was pretty proud of where she was in this moment. The people that surrounding her were all positive and that's what she needed.

She also thought that that's what Brittany and Santana needed too and she made it her mission.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been two months since Brenna's made the decision to trust some strangers to take care of her precious cargo she carries. Actually, they're not strangers anymore. At least that's what Brenna would like to think. She's made sure to meet with Brittany or Santana as often as possible. Though it's mainly Brittany she meets up with and never just Santana. During one meeting, Brenna went out on a limb and asked Brittany why her wife never came to the meet ups. Brittany seemed conflicted to answer at first, and then she shrugged and told Brenna "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Truthfully it was a brilliant idea and Brenna didn't know why she didn't do that ages ago.

Okay, so maybe going to her job during her lunch break was a bit of a stretch, but Brittany had told her how to get to Santana's office building saying "Just in case you want to see her."

Psh, just in case. Brittany had set Brenna up. Was Brenna enough of a fool to fall into the trap?

Yes, yes she was.

Brittany had concerns in relations to Brenna's worry that Santana didn't like her or want to be around her. Instead of telling Brenna why Santana wasn't around much, it seemed best for Brenna to hear it for herself.

The young girl had her theories for why Santana didn't want to be around her. Well, it was only one theory. Santana felt weird around Brenna because she didn't like her or her family. That had to be the reason. It was a bit of a stretch, but that's the only thing Brenna could think of.

Why had Brittany given Brenna the address to Santana's job? Was she not concerned that Brenna would exploit her fame? No, she wasn't. Brenna was going to do that she would have done it at the dinner they had. Brenna actually refused to think about how rich the Pierce-Lopez' were. It wouldn't do any good. Thinking about their riches would only remind her that A) she couldn't provide for her baby like they could and B) how is she not famous already?

Why was she standing outside the building? She needed to move before people thought something was wrong with her. She walked in and wrinkled her nose.

So many suits and well-dressed people. She looked down at her attire and nodded proudly at her choice of wardrobe. The outfit wasn't runway status, but it was well put together. Brenna had chosen a dress for two reasons: she has nice legs and her baby bump was growing. Tight shirts made her feel constricted. Brenna ignored the curious looks she got from various people and went straight for the elevator. She wasn't stopped by anyone. Brittany had told her she wouldn't, but Brenna expected it. She stuck out like a sore thumb despite her great outfit.

_Terrible security, _Brenna thought, rolling her eyes as she pressed the button for Santana's level.

Is it hot in here?

Brenna's palms were starting to sweat. She wiped them across her dress and praised herself for choosing a dark color. She was pleasantly surprised that she was the only one on the elevator. It made freaking out and calming down easier.

She was sweating a bit, her fingers tapped against her thigh as she bounced up and down on her toes. That's not calming down. That's freaking out.

Brenna took a deep breath and slowly stopped all movement. There was a sense of loss when she wasn't moving. She shook her head before she started doing it again. The elevator dinged, signaling that she had arrived at Santana's lair.

It was busy and it made Brenna nervous. People were moving around, talking, eating, running, tipping. She giggled when a guy in a awesome suit tripped over his own feet.

Seeing that made her feel better. _Laugh at someone else's' pain, you weirdo._

Brenna internally rolled her eyes and moved towards the receptionist desk. The woman didn't even know she was there until Brenna cleared her throat. Or she at least tried to. She was pretty sure it sounded like a whale singing.

The receptionist smiled brightly at her. "Oh hi! I'm so sorry! I'm Tina, welcome to Snixx entertainment. How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Santana Pierce-Lopez." Brenna said. She hoped she didn't have to say anymore because she didn't know what to say if Tina asked who she was to Santana. That wasn't something the three of them discussed and Brenna would be sure to bring it up.

Somehow Tina could read minds.

"Brenna Collins, right?" Tina asked.

Brenna nodded with a small smile.

Tina smiled back, widely and directed her attention to a girl walking by with really long hair.

"Marley, could you show Brenna where Santana's office is?" Tina asked the girl. It sounded like Tina was asking, but by the way Marley responded, immediately saying yes, it was clear Tina was telling her to do so. Marley must be an intern.

Marley nodded and ushered Brenna to follow her. The girl tried to make small talk with Brenna. She managed to survive it and engage. She was thanking God when they finally came to double doors with a name Santana Lopez, in big, black, bold letters.

"Just knock." Marley said meekly and scurried off to do whatever.

Brenna wasted no time in knocking. She didn't want to give herself a chance to dip and leave.

Why had it been so easy to ask Brittany? Why was it so hard to confront Santana herself? Brenna's confronted a lot of people and she never had this problem.

_It's probably because she slightly scares you?_

Nope. Not it.

"Come in!"

Brenna blinked, as if to clear her head. She opened the door and peeked inside with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Santana." Brenna greeted meekly, but warmly.

Santana Pierce-Lopez sat behind her desk with her hair pulled back, a pen in her hand and a warm smile gracing her features.

_So far so good._

"Hey, Brenna, come in."

Brenna did, but because she wasn't exactly normal she stood by the closed door.

Santana chuckled and dropped her pen. "Have a seat." She stood up and went over to the long black leather couch to sit down.

Brenna sat down not too close to her or too far. Brenna hopped she didn't look uncomfortable, because she wasn't. She was just nervous. Santana office was so nice and she didn't want to mess anything up by just moving one inch.

"You have a very nice office." Brenna complimented after a quick scan around the room.

Santana smiled sweetly. "Thank you." she said, coolly. "But I don't believe you're here to talk about my office décor."

Brenna blinked. She's found another no bullshit companion. There's only a few being Kitty and Karen, but that's about it. Sometimes Brittany too. She didn't understand the use of hinting around to what you want to say. Just say if you don't want to be married to your wife of ten years. Brenna gave kudos to Kim Kardashian for breaking if off with that one dude before it go to late in things got complicated.

Isn't she talking to Santana?

"No, I didn't, but I suppose that can be delayed as can you're lack of security." Brenna said with a dismissive shrug.

Santana smirked. 'they can. I'd love to hear all about that." she shifted in her seat, getting comfortable.

_No need to get comfortable when I'll just make you uncomfortable._

"What's up?"

She was talking causally, when made Brenna breath better.

"Do you fell weird being around me?"

Awesome Brenna. _Way to use your big girl words._

Santana didn't look taken aback. She really understanding as she merely smiled softly.

"Honestly?" She started, "A bit, but it's probably not why you think." Santana assured.

Brenna wasn't feeling any better. _She hates me. _

_Oh god, Stop it Brenna. _

She didn't say anything so Santana took it as a cue to continue on.

"I feel as though you getting closer to Brittany and I would make it harder to…"

"Let you two adopt the baby?" Brenna finished, suddenly realizing.

Santana pursed her lips. "Yeah. I'm having a conflict with myself with deciding if it's healthy for me, as well for Brittany. Of course, Brittany can do whatever she wants, but I would need to be there for her if you change your mind."

"I would never change my mind!" Brenna said too quickly and too loudly. She bit her lips and took a deep breath before she started rambling. "I'm not going to change my mind." She repeated at a normal tone. "I've already made up my mind. You and Brittany are the parents. I'm just the vessel." She looked Santana in the eye, which normally it would make her uncomfortable but she needed to know that she was serious about this. She didn't want _them _to back out if they felt she was not 100 percent sure. "This baby is yours. I would not be surprised if it came out with the latest iPhone and a briefcase."

Santana snorted.

"I'm serious." Brenna said deadpan.

"And I don't use a briefcase."

Brenna rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"I know you're serious. Well, _now_ I know." Santana told her. "I'm sorry. I've must have made you worry. You must have been a wreck, thinking that I didn't want the baby."

Brenna shook her head "Nope." _Yes. _"I wasn't. Just a little concerned." She shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

It was a huge deal.

Santana smiled, seeing through the young girl's façade. "Okay, well if everything is fine, are you hungry?"

"Always." Brenna responded immediately.

Santana chuckled and stood up to retrieve her purse. "I'm meeting Brittany at Breadstix. Do you want to tag along so you can tell me how bad my security is?"

Brenna beamed, nodding before firing off all the things that could happen if the security stayed the way it was.

***Brenna'sGift***

"It's going to fall, Britt."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is. It's leaning over. Let me-"

_Slap._

"No, don't touch it, Saaan."

Santana groaned and stood back to watch Brittany fix the various sheets and blankets over their furniture. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for her ever so energetic wife to finish a task she couldn't do. Apparently building a fort is for expert builders and not for amateurs. Brittany exact words. Santana had scoffed and attempted to give advice and merely fix a piece of furniture which earned her a playful slap on the thigh. Now, Santana settled for sitting back and watching her wife fix it all by herself.

Brittany stepped back to look at her masterpiece. She examined it for a moment then nodded.

"It's still gonna fall." Santana muttered.

Brittany pouted then looked from the fort to Santana with pleading eyes. "Saaaaaan…"

Santana shook her head. "Nope. I will not help. You were being mean and rude." She turned the other way so her back was facing Brittany's pouting face. She was only teasing but she resisted to giving in so soon to Brittany.

"San, baby, sweetheart, darling." Brittany tried to butter her up, but it only made Santana chuckle at how cute her apologetic voice was.

"Yes?" Santana said, sparing a stern look over her shoulder after she composed herself.

She caught sight of Brittany heartbroken face, but Santana knew better. Brittany's taken acting classes and she can perfect the sad, broken face. Santana was going to resist and just stand firm and-

Brittany's lip started to quiver.

_Oh shit. What'd I do?!_

Santana turned back around and stood up on her toes to look up at Brittany's eyes, setting her hands on Brittany's shoulder to remain balanced. "Britt?"

Brittany had closed her eyes so Santana could see the glint of fun in her eyes. Brittany decided to open her eyes to end the game before someone's feelings got hurt. She rolled her eyes and looked at Santana deadpan. "Santana, you take things way to seriously." She took her wife in her arms as if nothing happened.

Santana stood with her mouth agape at being tricked. She knew she was being tricked and she fell for it. Instead of being mad she held Brittany tighter because having Brittany so close to her always distracted her and this time wasn't any different. She mentally started going through how much time she had before their god daughters came over. Santana glanced at the clock and determined that an hour was enough time.

Brittany had been talking about god knows what, when Santana leaned into Brittany's neck to place hot feverish kisses on her warm skin.

Brittany stopped mid-sentence. "San, what are you doing?" she asked, amused.

Santana slid one hand underneath Brittany's shirt before answering. "Trying to get my mack on." She said as if it were obvious, which it was.

Brittany giggled and cupped Santana's chin to pull those full lips to her own. Brittany took no time in ridding her wife of her clothes. She did the same to herself before she lifted her wife and carrying her to the only couch that wasn't covered in sheets. Brittany slowed her movements as she made love to her wife, marveling in the way she shook as Santana hit her climax. Brittany could never get tired of seeing that or knowing that she was able to do that. After 10 years, they were still mad for each other.

They two stayed that way before getting up hurriedly to take a shower, knowing full well Quinn would say something about knowing what they were doing. They finished in record time. There was a knock on the door when the two walked out their room, clean and refreshed.

Brittany opened the door while Santana sneakily fixed the fort. Brittany wouldn't notice.

The door opened and an energized seven year old with blonde hair came running in past Brittany to Santana after a quick and loud "Hi, Auntie Brittany!"

Santana caught the girl in mid jump and twirled her around.

"Auntie San!" the girl squealed.

"Lizzie!" Santana mimicked the girl's voice. "I haven't seen you in forever!" she kissed her god daughter on the cheek and positioned the girl on her hip.

"I know! I've been busy." Lizzie said with a grin.

She glanced at Lizzie's parents, Rachel and Quinn, who were now inside. Quinn had Stevie in her arms and Rachel with two bags.

"Hey guys." Santana said to them.

"Hey, Santana. Lizzie's telling you how busy she is?" Quinn said with a smirk.

"She was about to." Santana winked.

Rachel walked over to Santana to give her a hug. "Hi, San." She said warmly. "Where can I put these?" she asked pointed to the bags in her hands.

"You can throw them in room next to ours."

Rachel nodded and went on her way. Santana looked back at Lizzie and grinned. "You ready to have a fun night?" she asked.

Lizzie grinned, enthusiastically.

Santana sat the girl down so she could Freak out about the fort that wasn't tipping over while she simultaneously told Santana about how busy she was. Santana got only a few bit of it, but what she got kind of made sense. Something about dance classes with Brittany at this one dance studio after school. Santana nodded along as she went on. Lizzie eventually stopped talking to Santana and went in to investigate the inside of the fort.

"Are you sure you want Stevie to stay? We can take her if you don't feel comfortable." Quinn asked, biting her lip and looking at Stevie in Brittany's arms.

A image of a their own baby in Brittany's arms flashed across Santana's mind and she had to contain her huge grin so no one would notice.

"Quinn, it's fine. We are fine. We love Stevie and honestly she could break anything in this house and we would love her no less." Brittany assured their friend.

Quinn pursed her lips, not liking that Stevie would end up breaking something. She was about to insist that they take Stevie when Rachel came back to put a arm around Quinn's waist.

"She'll be fine, honey." Rachel kissed her temple and called over her other daughter to say goodbye. She hugged and kissed both cheeks of Lizzies before moving over to Stevie. "Be good" she said to both, but only one would listen.

Quinn sighed and kissed her girls before saying goodbye. "Okay, don't break anything and have fun, girls." she turned her attention to her friends. "If you need use please call. Don't worry about interrupting or anything."

Brittany and Santana nodded to calm Quinn's worrying. Rachel and Quinn left leaving their babies with their god mothers.

Lizzie had ventured out of the fort to ramble some more and Stevie was babbling.

They were going to have an awesome time tonight.


End file.
